The Story of Triphane: Beginnings
by Advent and Triphane
Summary: Homeworld, many years ago. The rebellion is coming soon. Two scientists are given the task to create something that will shape the way the war goes. The pieces set in motion will change everything, and will bring about great sadness to all who knew the story. This is the beginnings of Triphane
1. The Story of Triphane, Chapter 1

The Lab was silent, the only sounds being the occasional beeping from the built in security system. Considering the pasts of the two gems that occupied this place, sparing any kind of security wasn't a big deal to them. To Homeworld, nothing could be wasted to keep the voices of the people down. A disgusting practice, one the occupants knew wasn't right for their lives. Suddenly, a series of footsteps echoed through the hallways, as the approaching figures slammed the door open, and slammed it shut. The taller one typed something on a data pad, a device that they always kept around them for personal reasons. shutting down the security systems, including the cameras, bugs, and motion sensors, for at least 30 minutes. They needed time to discuss their situation. For they, for the first time in years, had a lot to discuss. One of them quickly slammed her fist on the closest table to them, scattering various papers everywhere.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! This is bloody impossible, Painite! How the hell are we supposed to make a robot that fights like a gem?! We can barely make a robot that works, and now they want us to shoot for the moon? This is a conspiracy, dammit. I know it is. They want us to crack, to bend to their...their...bullshit!"

She clutched her head in her hands, the light shining down on her face. Her face was not exactly a normal one. The right side was scarred, and had a large, darkened hole where the right eye used to be. Painite, sitting across the room, had the same situation with her left eye. To anyone simply looking at their faces, they almost appeared to mirror each other, like a disgusting painting. Both gems never liked to mention the exact details of how and why it happened, though the story was publicly known, and Homeworld loved to retell the story as part of their fear mongering. The two gems had assisted a small rebellion movement by taking over a communications broadcast, allowing them to spread their message throughout the area. Riots spread all over the city, until Homeworld dropped in their toughest Amethysts. After they were all captured, and the rebels were shattered, Yellow Diamond saw that the two scientists were too useful to be let go, knowing of their many achievements and successes for Homeworld's army, and decided to punish them instead. Using a chemical formula the duo themselves invented, Yellow Diamond ensured the two could never reform, and had one of their eyes removed. For this, they were commonly known by most people as "The Blind Minds".

Regardless of circumstance, Painite looked at Corundum, clutching her head. She, on the other hand, started to think through their situation. She had always been the calmest of the pair, as far back as she could remember when they first had met.

"I'm thinking, Yellow Diamond sounded a little desperate, honestly. Like something was really bothering her. Do you think that she's worried about that rebellion thing happening on Earth? I've heard it's starting to grow in scale. Hopefully it won't go full blown war. You know how much our resources dry up during those times."

Corundum considered this for a moment, after she had calmed down. She had snapped back into her usual self. They were scientists after all. Emotion was something you needed to keep in check for their line of world.

"Maybe. But I think that Homeworld makes enough fucking soldiers to get the job done. I just hope they get something useful out of it. That rock was always a waste of time, as long as resources were concerned. Anyways, how are we going to do this? Starting from scratch isn't possible, nor would it be a fast process. We need to make something in about two years, and we've not had any luck before this. Any ideas?"

Painite, while deep in her own thoughts, suddenly got a terrible idea. A wonderful terrible idea. The idea disturbed her, despite the fact that it had a high chance of actually working in the end. She smiled, yet worryingly focused her cold gaze on Corundum. She was terrified of opening her mouth to say what she wanted to say. She knew that the moment that she would speak, it would set something off that she couldn't stop.

"Maybe...we don't need to start from scratch. Maybe we could start with a base of some sort. Something we can build off of...?"

Corundum froze. She looked at her partner in a mix of terror and surprise.

"Please tell me, I mean, PLEASE tell me you aren't considering...testing on living gems? That can't be what you're saying. No one would approve that, and I don't think that I would be able to handle it either! Who in their right mind would volunteer for that?! No one! That's who! You're losing your mind, maybe the stress..."

Painite stood up from her stool, her coat rising for a brief moment from the movement. Her frantic action cut off the arguing Corundum, and shut her up.

"Alright, get the hell off of your high horse, you coward! If my theory is correct, the Diamonds seem like they're desperate to do anything, really. They would easily approve of a stage of gem testing in the sake of our project. It's not like we have to instantly do it for real. We can do a test one, before we have an actual project. Like a control unit. Something with less...personality. Something that is taught to obey. And I know the perfect place that we can get proper and well trained test subjects. Now, c'mon. We need to turn the security back on anyways. You know how the big 4 get when we have it off for too long."

Both gems walked towards the door, leaving a small note that read "P + C, MILITARY ACADEMY" on their door. They engaged in small talk as they walked out the door, in an attempt to hide parts of their conversation, as the light beeping sound resumed its pattern once more. The two gems made their way outside, heading towards one of the many military academies throughout Homeworld. They had a job to start planing for...


	2. The Story of Triphane, Chapter 2

The Academy was bustling with hundreds of different gems, all different shapes, cuts, sizes, and so forth. The whispering of rebellion on a distant planet had managed to jostle the interests of so many, and none were any more interested than Triphane and Aventurine. Triphane had grown to a fine size, her deep yellow eyes, a trait that she respected about herself, which reflected so brilliantly in the sun. She was currently caring her Gem Weapon, a large, angled sword, shaped almost in an L formation. It was something that she had made herself, and she knew how to handle the tougher elements of such a weapon. Everyone who had ever fought her commended her talents, especially since she knew how to wield it so perfectly. Her armor made her look bigger and bulkier than she was, but her size looked even smaller when compared to Aventurine.

Known for having odd psychic abilities, mostly focused around disorientation and confusion, Aventurine was an outcast, through and through. Not many gems were too keen on having a weapon like that around, a person whom could change anything about anyone without trying. Despite this, she thrived in a physical combat setting, her skills with a war axe speaking for themself. The two spared perfectly with each other, a kinetic dance that exploded with elements of perfect showmanship. The two, of course, respected each other, despite Aventurine's green eyes piercing right back at Triphane. Triphane knew beating Aventurine was impossible, something she had learned from the 23 loss to her, noting that it always felt like she was a step ahead of her plans, a trait that Triphane had personified in Aventurine's nickname, Advent.

The two sparred for another few minutes, before taking a break. Triphane laid back and closed her eyes, enjoying the perfect day they were having.

"Ya know, I can't wait until we get some real action. I want to go toe to toe with some rebels, see some place I've never been before, care for someone in my squad. That would be like a dream. You know what I mean? Sure, we have all of those exercises, and whatever, but that's not the same thrill we would have in a true combat setting, ya know?"

Advent smiled, though her smile was hidden through her obvious worry.

"I hope that it's something exciting, I mean. Hopefully this rebellion doesn't end before we're able to go out, despite the fact that it's starting to look that way. Besides..," Advent's voice grew to be slightly snarky, "Someone I know has a penchant for being a little brash, and highly rude, and that wouldn't make a good squad mate.."

Triphane laughed, despite being mildly bothered by the comment. "It's not my fault that I trust my own judgement more than what some empty-headed idiot has to say. You know I've always kept my independance first, Advent. And I wouldn't be talking about flaws to me, Ms. Kissass." Advent playfully slapped Triphane, the two exploding into laughter. Both were still on high alert, a skill that they both had mastered during their training.

Triphane, however, was the first to notice two figures approaching them.

Upon further inspection, it was obvious that the figures were the Blind Minds. Advent had told Triphane about their story once, a story that was easily found considering that Homeworld was trying to send a message with it, and despite the fear that it sparked in her (any kind of story about punishment though those extreme means always shook her), it also filled her with anger, a quiet, passion-filled anger. She was one of the few people that thought their society could improve, change from the highly structured caste system that they loved to boast about, and a few gems spreading some somewhat rebellious messages over the airwaves did not warrant what had happened to the Blind Minds.

As Triphane was still deep in thought, the two figures finally approached, and made their statements. "Obviously, from the blank look on your face...," Painite had spoken with a bit of vinegar in her throat, knowing how most people reacted around the pair, "you know who we are. Regardless of whether or not you know our reputations, we are attempting to find a test subject for a new project, one handed down directly from the Diamonds."

Both Advent and Triphane's jaws dropped, amazed that such an important task could possibly involve them. Corundum picked up the explanation.

"As you may have heard, there's something brewing on a planet called Earth. Something really bad. Obviously, it could be nothing, for we have no clear data on the extent of the Rebellion forces, but it might grow into something, something bigger than we've ever seen. The Diamonds have thought of a brilliant strategy, however. They have asked us to create the perfect soldier, someone who fights like a gem, but is as durable and hardworking as a machine. The only problem being that such a project would take too much time, time that we, sadly, cannot afford to have at the moment. Therefore, we need to use a live gem as a test subject, and modify them to be more robotic. ModiGems, as we're calling it by this point, just a catchy little name. So, what do you say?"

Advent immediately spoke. "Count me in."

All 3 of the gems turned towards Advent, Triphane most of all looking highly surprised.

"What the fuck are you doing, Advent!? This could be really dangerous! You don't know what could happen to you! You might die, or could explode, or..."

Advent shook her head, and rested her arm on Triphane.

"Relax. The Diamonds have given the mission, and I'll be damned if I don't accept this opportunity. You know best of all, Triphane, that I could make something of myself. I don't need to be another god damned outcast"

Painite interrupted, as Corundum looked in sheer shock. "Actually, we could use two people for this experiment. We were throwing around the idea of having a "control" unit to see if we could actually pull this off. So that's two experiments. One to test whether or not this is possible, and the other to make the actual project. It's not like we don't have enough funding for it, and it would be good to have data to put everything into perspective."

Corundum looked baffled by this admittance.

"Well, we could do that, but I mean...well..god...oh fine. I was reconsidering the whole "two" thing, but you're gone and spilled the beans already. . You better not fuck this up, Painite, and I mean it. You know our asses are on the line here."

Painite looked annoyed. "Why are you speaking like you didn't have a part in this? You wanted to go to these two in particular, so why are you being such an asshole?!"

The two gems continued to bicker, endlessly with each other, as Advent and Triphane, two nobodies from an academy of hundreds, followed along, having accepted an interesting proposition. If the two had known the events that this decision would lead to, they wouldn't believe how much work they had ahead of them...


End file.
